


Russian Time Zone

by QueenXIV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Merry Christmas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Yuuri wakes Victor on his birthday with a surprise. But of course, the Russian way.  No, that does not mean weird sexual positions. It just means he uses Russia's time zone, you dirty-minded people. Basically a bit of smut to celebrate one half of our OTP's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my third fanfic in this fandom, and I've been in it for a month. Wow. Victor and Yuuri's bday are so close, tho, they could celebrate it together. 
> 
> So! A bit of nonsense and bad written porn cause it's 2 am and I want to go to sleep cause Christmas ya know, tiring family day. 
> 
> I hope you all like it! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!

When Victor woke it was still dark outside and the onsen was deeply quiet, only broken by the sounds of sucking and kissing that streamed from his neck. Ah, that explained also the sweet kisses he felt going up and down his neck and throat. He smiled, trying to shake sleep off him. 

“Yuuri,” he sing-sang, a giggle playing on his lips. “what are you doing? It’s…” he started at the clock on the bedside table. “God, it’s six o’clock. Why are you awake…?” 

“Happy birthday.” Yuuri whispered on his ear with a shy smile. “It’s now midnight in Saint Petersburg, so it’s officially Christmas. What means it’s officially your birthday, too.” 

Victor smiled at the detail and enveloped the Japanese man in a hug, bringing him tight against his chest. Yuuri chuckled, hugging him back. Victor started peppering the Japanese man’s head and face with small kisses with a bright smile on his face, his eyes crinkling at the sides. They both end up laughing too loud because Yuuri shushes him while still smiling. 

“Ssh, we have to be quiet. Yurio is sleeping in my room.” Both Victor and Yuuri were sleeping in Victor’s room in the onsen, while Yurio had taken Yuuri’s room during those Christmas holidays he was spending with the Katsukis, along with his grandfather who had his own room. Yuuri and Victor hadn’t taken things too far with Yurio being next door, because the walls weren’t too thick and they weren’t sure how much the boy would be able to hear. However… At that moment…

Still shushing Victor, Yuuri straddled the Russian and started kissing him more thoroughly, mouths open and bodies touching every part they could, completely pressed together. Victor let out a long sigh of pleasure when the Japanese left his mouth and started travelling down his body; he, thankfully, slept in only his boxers, so it wasn’t much trouble to get him completely naked.

Yuuri smiled shyly at him before taking him into his mouth, enveloping his manhood with wetness and warm. It’s something Victor had only experienced once with Yuuri, and it was the Japanese’s first time, so he was the one guiding him. Yuuri practiced then with eagerness everything he had learnt the last time, trying to please Victor in every possible way. The Russian had his head bended in a very uncomfortable way, fighting the urge to close his eyes and let the sensations envelope him; he wanted to look at Yuuri, so he forced his watery eyes to glance at the Japanese who was working between his legs. 

He didn’t bring his hands through Yuuri’s hair, because he knew he would get impatient and his fiancé didn’t like hair tugging. He sure loved the caresses they gave each other before going to sleep and helped him relax, though. 

“Oh, God, Yuuri, if you don’t stop now I’ll come embarrassingly fast.” 

It was still a wonder to Victor how the Japanese man could look so shy after just having sucked his dick, but he did. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s pyjama and crashed him against his body, taking advantage of his superior strength. His hands sneaked up Yuuri’s pyjama top and started caressing every part of his naked skin he could while kissing the younger man breathless. 

Slowly, Victor’s hand made his way downward and he pressed his palm against the other man’s erection, making him moan against his lips. Victor quickly silenced him with his tongue while rubbing his palm faster against the Japanese’s crotch. Yuuri started rutting against his hand, his legs tangling with Victor’s. They managed to untangle themselves to throw Yuuri’s pyjama away along with his boxers. 

The Japanese was still shy with his body even though it was certainly not the first time they were intimate together and his body was a piece of art. Victor made sure to cover with kisses every inch of skin he could reach while fondling Yuuri’s firm bottom, which he longed to be in. 

“Hmmmmm, how do you wanna do it?” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s shoulder, mouthing his way to his ear. 

“It’s your birthday, I won’t have you tired. I’ll be on top.” 

Victor gladly let Yuuri straddle him while he reached for the bottle of lube they had stored in the beside table. He went to squeeze it on his fingers to prepare his fiancé but Yuuri stopped him with a slightly wicked smile. Victor raised one eyebrow at him, but Yuuri just took the bottle and squeezed it over Victor’s erection, letting the cool liquid slip down. Victor gasped at the coolness but he looked completely enthralled by what Yuuri was doing. 

“I come prepared.” Yuuri whispered, his blush growing. Victor’s smile grew wider and his erection grew even harder at the thought of Yuuri preparing himself before that just to please him. 

“I don’t know if I’m glad so I can be inside you right now, or if I’m sad because I love watching you fall apart with only my fingers.”

Yuuri blushed harder but didn’t answer, he just seated himself on his lover’s erection, his eyes closing in concentration, his breath coming in short gasps. When he finally found himself completely full and seated on Victor’s lap, he stopped for a minute, trying to regain his breath and to stop the shaking on his legs. Victor smiled at him, while caressing his thighs in calming motions to relax Yuuri’s body. He knew he was well endowed and the Japanese’s body was smaller than him but it felt so perfect to be inside that tight heat. 

When Yuuri started moving Victor felt that he wouldn’t last long. He was already 28, for God’s sake, he felt like an old man. And he was going to ejaculate as fast as a 15 year old though. Yuuri picked up the pace and glanced an Victor through his eyelashes, his palms flat against Victor’s chest to help with the movement. 

The Russian raised the upper part of his body kissing Yuuri and helping him keep the pace. They had spent the whole day training and they had gone to bed relatively late, it was no surprise they were tired so soon, but the pleasure was greater than the need to sleep so they kept going as hard as they could, until Victor felt himself edging. Yuuri came first though, with a gasp and a moan that he silenced against Victor’s mouth, stilling his body for a few seconds. Victor helped him ride out his orgasm, still thrusting into his body until he too felt the waves of pleasure hit him. 

They fell into a heap of tangled limbs and gasps, Yuuri basically still over Victor. They remained in the same position until they had regained their breath and then with a chuckled, they recovered the covers and snuggled themselves, the sun then already slowly filtering through the curtains. 

“My first birthday together.” Victor mused against Yuuri’s hair. “And God, it started perfectly.” 

Yuuri chuckled against Victor’s chest, closing his eyes in a contented hum, a smile playing on his lips. 

“But don’t get used to it, you’re practically an old man, now, Victor. Nearly 30! Maybe next year you won’t be able to get it up…” Yuuri commented, jokingly, a blush covering his cheeks. Victor gasped, pretending to be offended, and then tackled Yuuri onto the mattress. 

“Who are you calling an old man, cheeky youngster?” 

They ended up falling asleep soon afterwards, too tired to even get breakfast. Outside snow was falling, on the hallway (where he had been banished before Yuuri had started the assault), Makkachin was sleeping, and on the other side of the wall Yuri had been traumatized forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Victor!!! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it:)


End file.
